1. The Field of the Invention
The fields of art to which this invention pertains are seed cotton forming, loading and transport and pre-ginning treatment and apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior are has suffered with economically inefficient transportation of field cotton at low bulk density and, where high bulk density has been used, from mechanical difficulties in ginning the product, especially where large amounts of trash are collected by machine picking.